State Stories
by Ririsia
Summary: All the fifty states sat at a long table. Most of the states had a bored expression plastered on their face as they tried not to strangle some kill the two arguing ones at the front.


Mostly Dialogue because....yeah

* * *

All the fifty states sat at a long table. Most of the states had a bored expression plastered on their face as they tried not to strangle (some kill) the two arguing ones at the front.

"That's not going to work California! It's that stupidity that got you in this problem in the first place!" huffed New York angrily.

"Well I'm like panicking here! I'm resorting to stealing wallets from other nations" said California, who was closed to tears.

"-and states" smirked Nevada.

"-and you're not helping!"

"Damn it, California your not the only one in this mess, I haven't climb out of the other recession in 2001 and it just getting worse" said Michigan in a strangely strained voice.

"Y'all arguin' ain't gonna make it better!" Texas bellowed loudly, his hands close to his holsters.

The arguing continued to Texas's annoyance. Texas had then grabbed his pistols from his holsters and started shooting upward, startling the other states into silence. After recovering though, they started yelling yelling at Texas, an irritated look on their faces.

"What the hell Texas?!" Florida asked, his face furious "Don't just start shooting!"

"Yeah, you could have shoot someone... again" Connecticut said, narrowing her eyes.

"I ain't gonna shot anyone on purpose though" Texas said annoyed at the accusation.

"Look, we need to find a way to fix this, maybe we should asked dad for more stimulus money?" suggestive New York.

The other states grimaced. Asking America for more money, when he already had other problems to deal with seemed in bad taste. Though, they couldn't fix this by themselves they needed his help too.

"Maybe, we should go to one of the world meetings and start crying to him. That could get us some sympathy from the other nations" added Nevada mischievously.

"Or get us kicked out" complained New Jersey

"They wouldn't do that! They can't fight all fifty of us!" yelled Missouri, voice full of alarm.

"Wait they're trying to fight us!?" North and South Carolina said in unison.

"Their not tryin' to fight us" Arkansas insisted in a heavy southern accent.

"They shouldn't either! We were damned scary during the Civil War!" South Carolina said darkly.

"This is stupid, just arguing. I say we just wait it out, were getting out of this recession anyway that might help" suggested a quite bored Illinois.

"Says the guy who's the home state of America's Boss. You get tons of money from the government already" Indiana said in annoyance.

"That doesn't make sense Indy, I thought you just gotten a bunch of money from the government?" Wisconsin said laughing.

"Yeah well... shut up cheese head!" Indiana said angrily, his face growing red.

"Well that's not fair! He was born in my state!" Hawaii whined.

"Ah, Hawaii don't worry about it" Alaska said sympathetically.

"Hey Minnesota, did you hear about the joke about Indiana residents?" Wisconsin said a mischievous smile on his face.

"No Wisconsin I didn't hear it" Minnesota said in a sarcastic tone.

"The saying was that Indiana residents were Kentuckians who ran out of gas on the way to Chicago. Bet that it was true." giggled Wisconsin.

"What?!" Indiana shouted angrily. "You know what Wisconsin? Your cows aren't as happy as California's cows."

"Aw hell yeah!" shouted gleefully California.

"That's a lie! My cows are happy or else they wouldn't make awesome cheese" Wisconsin said, visibly annoyed.

"No one cares about your cows, Wisconsin" Virginia said, raising an eyebrow. Though insulting, she still manage to be a perfect southern belle.

West Virginia laughed, "I don't think you should be getting into the fight Virginia."

"Western's right, no need to get into this stupid fights" Maryland said a small smirk hidden behind a recently won cup a coffee that Nevada had bet on.

"Don't call me Western, it's West Virginia you moron" glared West Virginia.

Virginia found a perfect time to interrupted and said lightly,"and I was not getting into any fights Maryland, I was simply stating the obvious."

"If this is going to turn into a fight between getting into a fight is an actually fight, I say we just go home, so I can get skiing." Colorado argued.

"The hell I'm going back home, it too fucking hot that seat belt is like a branding iron" snapped Arizona, "My weathermen do not lie when they say it's going to be 110 degrees out."

"I think I'll take that then my home" Alaska said quietly, "It's too cold where I live"

"Come here, dear Alaska" Virginia said in a caring voice as she gave him a hug, she was used to being a motherly figure with the states and Alaska being younger was no different.

"Sure the hell beats Florida's humanity" Mississippi sneered at Florida, who turned to him with a pissed off look on his tan face.

"At least -" Florida began when it was interrupted by Pennsylvania.

"Looked I've dealt with this before, and moving away from the current issue where facing is not going to help us one bit"

"Well what is? I've dealt with this befo'e too, but this time it doesn't look like like were getting any help from Dad. Not with all the traveling his been doing." Massachusetts spoke up.

"Well then I suppose, we just show him, we can do it all ourselves" Alabama said in a deep southern accent.

"Oh that's nice, you guys finally decided to get serious, hmm?" said New York in an irritated voice.

"I know, I shouldn't say this but fuck it. It was you fucking fault for all of this New York." North Dakota huffed angrily. " Your stupid Wall Street did this back in 1929 and it did it again. If anyone should get shot for this is should be you!"

"I agree" South Dakota said smugly, but when she saw the look on New York's face she started to fell a bit guilty. "Okay maybe it was a bit harsh, don't you think ND?"

"I don't let go of grudges so easily you know" replied North Dakota stubbornly.

"No need to to start blaming others, besides I agree with Illinois, this recession is nearly over if not already. You can start blaming others for the next recession." said Wyoming in a soft but tough voice.

"I suppose..." North Dakota slowly said.

"Great! We got that covered, does that mean were finished with this useless meeting?" Oregon asked.

"Eh, I doubt it Oreo" Washington said without looking up from his blackberry.

"Haha he called you Oreo" Utah giggled.

"Utah...shut up" Oregon said simply, not in a mood to argue when she had a awesome camping trip she wanted to get to after the meeting.

Utah snapped a retort "Hey, I was just lighten up the mood Oreo, don't you agree Idaho, or are you still hugging that potato sack"

"What me? Of course not! I actually produce more wheat than Potatoes it's just that Kansas had the wheat state so I had to go with potatoes" said Idaho quickly.

Kansas quickly turned his head upon hearing his name called, "What was that? Yeah I'm the Wheat State and if someone tells you otherwise it was probably Idaho scaring you."

"I'm not!"

"Is too!"

"Guys shut up, no one cares who got to it first" scolded New Mexico, while petting his pet Lizard.

"You're right I love my sack of Potatoes better than any ole wheat" cried Idaho.

"We got nothing else to talk about besides argue I see no reason in staying" Montana said politely smiling.

"Shouldn't matter much, you were daydreaming the whole meeting weren't you?" Nebraska asked.

"Why yes, I was, it didn't seem I missed a whole much." Montana answered his eyes closed, looking pleased.

Georgia not one to bother talking but eat some of it's peaches notice he had finish all of them."I want some Peaches y'all!" he said loudly enough to be heard by the closest states.

"How about some corn?" Iowa asked holding some up.

"Uh...but I want some peaches!" he scolded at his empty bowled.

"Y'all can't always get what ya want Georgia! Besides, no one ain't gonna be caring no peaches aroun'" Kentucky said aggravated. He was still annoyed by Wisconsin's earlier joke so Georgia complaining about peaches was not helping.

"Hey no need to be a bitch bout it Kentucky" Georgia said, already angry about not getting any peaches.

"No one ain't being a bitch besides you" Kentucky fired back bitterly.

Sensing a fight nearing Louisiana spoke up in a clear confident voice, "Come on guys, no sense in fighting again. Why don't we just eat some of Iowa's corn?"

"Too late" Iowa said hesitantly, "I ate it all while you guys were fighting."

"Still hungry though aren't you Iowa?" teased Illinois.

"Sh-shut up Illinois!" said Iowa, his cheeks burning, as his stomach choose a perfect time to start growling.

"Aww and I wanted some corn" Ohio pouted.

"What the hell Ohio?!" snapped Indiana. "I just gave you some of my corn on the way over here."

"But I like Iowa's corn, seems better grown" Ohio groaned.

"What?! My corn is the best around, where you got the idea mine isn't grown well, I have no idea " Indiana said shooting daggers at a laughing Wisconsin and Illinois.

"Maybe, we should just called it a day" said an exasperated New Hampshire.

"I agree with New Hampshire, as weird as it is" Massachusetts said already packing up her stuff.

"Come on Kansas, my weatherman said something about a stupid tornado and I want to get shopping before it stops by." Oklahoma said dragging Kansas behind her.

"Come on Illinois and Indiana I want to show you guys my happy cows!" demanded a rather insane looking Wisconsin as he dragged the two terrified states to view his "happy" cows.

Delaware not having said anything during the meeting was packing up his things when a happy looking Vermont skip over.

"Deleewaare! I was wondering if you want a pretty teddy bear?" Vermont asked happily.

"I guess..." he said but felt it was too mean so he added, "Thanks, but why?"

"Well because I thought you might need one" Vermont said her smile very genuine.

Delaware couldn't help but smile. "Thanks again, Vermont that's thoughtful of you."

"No problem, by the way come early to pick it up we accidentally made too many for the Christmas season" she added, still beaming after she left.

"No problem, Vermont" Delaware said a little less enthusiastically. He could feel another headache coming up.

Rhode Island was in no mood to be sad and bored so he found a way to amuse himself by bothering Tennessee on his name.

"It sounds so freakishly like tennis, did you know that?" joked Rhode Island.

Tennessee knew this would not end with out some "joking" back, as he knew that's how it work with his siblings.

"I wanna ask you a question too Rhode Island" mocked Tennessee, "Are you an actual Island?"

"No way in hell I'm going to bother answering that question" Rhode Island started backing away. "I get enough of that with New York's tourist."

"They're not _my _tourist!" New York manged to hear them, had screamed from across the room.

Maine had finished packing his stuff and ignoring New York's argument about tourist when he bumped into New Jersey on the way out the door.

"That's a weird shirt you have there" stated New Jersey, staring down at his flannel shirt.

"You think so?" Maine said suddenly feeling unconformable.

"Well yeah, but it sorta fits on you in a weird way"

"Oh um thanks?"

"Your welcome anyway I heard you live in a tent..."

* * *

Alot of what I use was borrowed from the State-Tan Project

For Example the teddy thing from Vermont was on the Ref Sheet for Vermont it said that it was home to the Vermont Teddy Bear Factory.

The stereotypes were extremely painful to look up. So yell if you must, if I some how messed your state up. I also finish did in the dead of night so I am certain I need to clean it up a bit.

I'll write some more when my mom isn't awake and about to yell at me for being awake this late.


End file.
